


爱恨交加 之 He Is My Sin 8-12

by ArlinaShen



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 一年生同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlinaShen/pseuds/ArlinaShen
Summary: B站up主“风来听风”同系列视频小说版，被渣浪没收了的一辆车。





	爱恨交加 之 He Is My Sin 8-12

**Author's Note:**

> 被吞了还是怎么的，找不到了，补一发，把当初断断续续的车放个完整版

现在待在浴室里的Arthit其实是为了逃避Kongphop一直紧盯自己的视线的。吃个饭都要盯盯盯，还让不让人好好吃饭了！心里腹诽，在浴室里碎碎念，但是又怂得不敢对Kongphop说。Arthit感觉自己没救了，怎么就对上了这么个冤家。

Arthit在浴室里待得时间着实有点太久了，Kongphop把屋子里都收拾完了也没见他的学长出来，不禁担心起来，不自觉的就向浴室走过去。

刚到浴室门口，就从虚掩着的门缝里看到了Arthit的背影。花洒上的水顺着Arthit并不健壮的肌肉线条缓缓流下，白日里用发胶固定起来的头发此时湿漉漉的贴着头皮的线条，显得那么温顺，Arthit本就比自己白皙的皮肤在水和灯光的反射下显得更加的温暖和柔软。Arthit这种毫无防备的样子简直就是最催情的春药，没有人能拒绝得了吧。

Kongphop见识过那些追逐着Arthit的人，如果不是自己时时刻刻梭巡着自己的领地，就凭Arthit单纯的脑袋，估计被人拐走吃干抹净了还为别人数钱。Kongphop不再犹豫的推开了浴室的门走了进去。

边洗澡边脑袋放空的Arthit听见推门的声音猛地回头，就看见Kongphop向自己走过来。什么情况？！我还在洗澡啊！你怎么就进来了！Arthit的内心在咆哮。

然而Arthit根本没有开口的机会，Kongphop只给他一个看清自己的机会，然后瞬间就吻上了他渴望已久的唇，并且用手固定住了他的头和腰身，让Arthit根本无法逃脱。

Kongphop的吻又急又狠，似乎是要把Arthit整个吸入身体中一样。Arthit口中的空气瞬间被剥夺，不知所措的舌头被迫与Kongphop的缠绕在一起。由于这突如其来的吻造成的缺氧，Arthit瞬间头脑发晕，双腿也开始发软，为了保持身体的平衡，他双手本能的抓住了Kongphop的领子。

许久，久到Arthit觉得自己就要窒息的时候，Kongphop放开了他的唇，额头与Arthit相抵，手依旧放在腰上。重新获得空气的Arthit大口喘着气，不解的看向Kongphop。

“暖暖你知道自己有多诱人么？”Kongphop凑到Arthit耳边哑着嗓子说道。吐出的气息在周围环绕，热度让Arthit的耳朵瞬间红了。满意的看到恋人因为自己的话语而变色的耳朵，Kongphop忍不住伸出舌头舔弄起Arthit的耳廓。

Arthit下意识的缩了缩脑袋想，抓着Kongphop衣服的手也不自觉地紧了紧。

Kongphop哪里会让他逃掉，左手从身侧按住Arthit的肩胛骨，将人紧锁在自己怀里，将近在咫尺的耳垂含在嘴里，啃咬间牙齿和耳钉的碰撞，让柔软的耳垂变换着各种形状，发出轻微的撞击声。

Arthit只觉得满脑子都被耳边的热气熏得失去了思考能力，只能本能的偏头想躲开这种不适的感觉，但是他没有注意到的是，偏头之后他的整个脖颈都暴露在Kongphop的视线下，再伴随着鼻腔里时不时发出的哼唧声，无疑是对Kongphop的一种邀请。

Kongphop当然不会错过这样的“邀请”，唇就势下移，满意的在上面留下属于自己的印记。沿着脖颈一路向下，舔啃过不安分的喉结，若隐若现的锁骨，目光落在胸前红艳的两点上。没有等待许久，Kongphop含住了左侧的乳首，嘴唇吸吮的同时，舌头也轻轻的搔刮过敏感的乳尖。

Arthit从被吻上脖子起就后退着试图逃离，但是狭小的浴室根本没有太多的地方留给他，现在他的后背已经抵上了墙壁，他彻底无路可逃了，而且由于墙壁冰凉的触感，他本能的挺起了胸膛，看起来就好像是刚好把自己送到了Kongphop嘴边。

Kongphop另一只手抚上了右侧的乳尖，拇指在上面轻轻的扫过。两侧都是若隐若无的触感让Arthit不自觉的扭动着，不知道是想要更多还是想要逃离。但看在Kongphop眼中，都是邀请的姿态。轻舔的唇舌变为啃咬，虽然不至于让Arthit感到疼痛，但是瞬间增大的酥麻感却人不禁想要更多的安慰；而另一侧乳尖上，食指和中指也轻轻夹起了粉嫩，不住的捻磨着。

两侧乳尖上传来的快感，让Arthit忍不住呻吟出了声音。胸前的酥麻感向上窜至头皮，向下到达脚尖。他不愿承认的可耻事实告诉他，仅仅是被Kongphop这样挑逗抚摸着，他就已经羞耻的硬了。

Arthit轻软的呻吟声传到Kongphop耳朵里，无疑是对他技巧性爱抚的鼓励，加重对胸前粉嫩啃噬捻磨的同时，他将环抱Arthit腰的左手缓缓伸向了Arthit的欲望。Kongphop用修长的手指细心描绘着Arthit胀大的形状，从根部到顶端，再由顶端到根部，甚至貌似无意的用指甲刮过前端的铃口和下放的阴囊，然后收紧五指，轻轻的套弄起来。

“不…你…放手……”Arthit挣扎着从破碎的呻吟中挤出这几个字，但是他的抗议更像是娇嗔，完全没有平日里大当家的威严。

“暖暖学长你的身体说它现在需要我。”Kongphop低沉的抬起埋在Arthit胸前的头，看着Arthit迷蒙的双眼说道：“我听见了呢。”说完还对着已经被自己舔弄的泛着水光的乳头轻吹了口气，成功引起了恋人身体轻微的颤抖后，Kongphop直起身子与Arthit对视，缓缓的在Arthit耳边说：“暖暖真的想让我放手么？”

“我……”对面那人一副委屈的样子映入Arthit眼中，心一下子就软了，被欺负的人可是自己啊，为什么有一种自己在欺负对方的罪恶感？

“暖暖只要看着我就好，其他的都交给我。”Kongphop暗哑的声音放松了Arthit紧绷的身体，手缓缓收紧，用着比刚才快几倍的速度套弄着Arthit的肉棒。

在和Kongphop真正发生亲密关系之前Arthit也自己为自己解决过，但是恋人的抚摸和自慰根本不能相提并论，两个人微弱的体温差让他将仅有的理智转化成诱人的呻吟，被捏住的命根子在Kongphop手里脆弱无助，被本能支配的身体只想渴求着早点到达欲望的顶峰。此时的Arthit背靠着墙壁，仰头露出线条流畅的颈部，上排牙齿轻咬着下唇，双手紧抓着Kongphop肩膀，因为布料的阻隔，指甲才没能陷入肉里。

Kongphop顺势再次啃咬上Arthit的喉结，满意的听着恋人随着自己手中的节奏喘息呻吟。“暖暖永远不会离开我的对吧？”出口的话语缠绵又温情。

“嗯…”陷入情欲里的Arthit只能随着身体本能的回答出一个音节。因为仰头让他没有看到Kongphop眼中别样的情绪。脑子里只有对欲望的本能追寻，不希望Kongphop减缓手上的动作，Arthit只有卖力的发出呻吟的声音。

Kongphop非常明白恋人在渴求什么，也好不吝啬的给予了对方更销魂的快感。

快感直冲大脑皮层，Arthit忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，等待着最后洪水般的快感。

Kongphop感受到Arthit的变化，却用刚才抚摸乳尖的手堵住了欲望发泄的出口，而套弄的手却没有停下，反而变本加厉的加快了速度。

“Kong…放开……”身体里奔涌的欲望找不到出口，Arthit不经意间发出了奶音。

“暖暖是不是永远都不会离开我？”固执的Kongphop又一次问到。

“我…不会…离…开……的……”Arthit知道，如果不给出答案，Kongphop会一直这样折磨自己的，虽然深处欲望旋涡的中央，但这句话确实是真心的。虽然心里一直有对这份感情的不安，但他确实从来没有想过跟Kongphop分开会是什么样的生活，如果真的有一天要分开，他肯定自己不是主动说再见的那个。

“无论我做了什么都不会离开的，对吧？”Kongphop又补了一句。

Arthit心中浮起一丝疑问，但还是从汹涌快感的洪流中找出自己的声音，“我…不会……离开你……的……Kong……”

满意的听到自己想要的答案后，Kongphop放开了堵住Arthit铃口的手，转为轻揉下面的两个阴囊，并加快了另一只手的速度。

“Kong……Kong……我……不行……了……”伴随着Kongphop的动作，Arthit脑中一片绚丽的焰火终于绽放，眼前似乎也看不到东西的暂时失明。Arthit先是浑身紧绷，让体内的欲望一股股的释放出身体，然后身体瞬间软了下来，如果不是Kongphop将他及时的架起来靠着墙，Arthit估计已经坐在地上了。

因为大口喘息而慢慢平息下来的Arthit慢慢找回了自己的神志，然后他发现的第一件事就是，他一丝不挂，而Kongphop穿戴整齐，只是因为跟自己都站在花洒下已经湿透了而已。这种不对等让Arthit突然觉得很羞耻，他用力的将Kongphop推开，努力稳住身体不让自己因为腿软而下滑。

“暖暖你说了不会离开我的。”Kongphop挑了一下眉，然后借着被推开后两人终于有了空间的机会不紧不慢的脱掉了已经湿透了的上衣，露出精瘦的上半身后又迅速向前踏出一步，成功的又将Arthit困在自己和墙中间，并顺手关上了淋浴。

“不公平！”Arthit撇撇嘴小声嘀咕着。

Kongphop当然没有错过他的这句话，他很明白Arthit指的是什么，顺势拉过恋人的双手放在自己的腰带扣上，挑着嘴角说的一本正经：“所以暖暖你想要怎么公平，我都听你的。”说完就松开双手站定，目光继续锁定因为刚刚释放全身变得粉红的Arthit。

Arthit真的骑虎难下了。现在这个剧情该怎么展开？赌气般的心一横，一边在嘴上不肯认输的说着：“你可别后悔！”一边迅速解开了Kongphop的腰带，不管不顾的连带内裤一起用力一拉到底。Kongphop的火热就那样毫无预兆的跳了出来，刚好打在下蹲姿势抬头的Arthit脸上。

Kongphop居高临下的看着Arthit，可爱的脸庞因为这个角度显得更加楚楚可怜，自己的肉棒打在那人脸上的样子又显得淫荡无比。这种清纯和淫荡同时并存的景象，果然只有他的Arthit学长能够拥有。

Arthit抬头看着Kongphop那似笑非笑的脸，内心突然就起了个邪恶的想法。随即他就伸出了粉嫩的舌头，轻轻的开始在Kongphop的顶端舔弄起来。听到头顶Kongphop吸气的声音，Arthit像是得到的某种鼓励一样张开了嘴，将Kongphop的硕大慢慢的含进了嘴里。但是兴奋中的Kongphop确实太大了，Arthit含得很是艰难，但还是努力的吞吐着，并时不时的抬眼看向Kongphop。

Kongphop此时的内心即震惊又满足。平日里骄傲的Arthit，因为自己的话而害羞的Arthit，装凶但又感性的Arthit，他的Arthit，现在正在自己身前，做着只会发生在自己春梦里事情。

Kongphop一把拉起蹲在地上的Arthit，对着那张因为激烈的吻和口交而肿起的嘴唇再次吻了上去。这次的吻不复之前的激烈，Kongphop用牙齿轻咬Arthit的唇瓣，伸出舌头舔过每一处被咬过的地方，然后再吸吮。伴随着清浅而绵长的吻，Kongphop伸出双手环上Arthit的腰，顺着腰线向下，双手落在了雪白挺翘的臀瓣上。一个用力，将两人之间的距离减少到零，然后轻柔的揉捏着诱人的臀肉。

Arthit也将双臂搭在Kongphop的肩膀上，双手环绕着他的脖子，两人严丝合缝的紧贴着，整个浴室只能听见接吻时不经意传出的水声。

Kongphop的手指在小巧的穴口轻轻按压，耐心的开始为Arthit做扩张，虽然身下的欲望已经憋胀了许久，但是如果扩张没做好，不仅Arthit会受伤，自己也不会好受。伸手拿过一旁的沐浴液，挤了一些涂在手指上，中指缓缓的深入。

感受到异物入侵的Arthit瑟缩了一下，但是下一刻就努力放松自己。火是自己点的，同是男人，他明白欲望憋太久的痛苦，在这个时刻Kongphop还能忍住温柔的给自己做扩张，Arthit的心里其实是甜蜜的。为了方便Kongphop的手指进入，Arthit努力的翘起了自己臀部。

看到心爱的人如此配合，Kongphop迅速将手指加到两根。

虽然突然增加的一根手指让Arthit感到了疼痛，但是看到Kongphop脖颈上爆起的血管，他明白现下忍受折磨的不单单是自己。他的Kongphop也在遭受着情欲的折磨。心尖因为Kongphop的温柔而变得柔软，醉人的话语脱口而出：“你不用忍的这么辛苦，我…可以的……”看向对方的眼神坚定又温柔，并且鼓励似的吻上那人的锁骨。

Kongphop低叹一声：“你忍着点。”然后分开Arthit的双腿，一个用力托着他的臀部将他抱了起来。

突然的腾空而起让Arthit本能的紧紧抱住Kongphop的脖子，后背紧靠着墙壁，双腿也自然的缠上了Kongphop的腰。

待Arthit稳住身体后，Kongphop扶着自己的火热抵到了扩张了一半的穴口，但没有进入，只是抬眼看向Arthit，出声询问：“暖暖…我可以进去吗？”

一句正经的询问变得无比色情，Arthit却感觉自己内心的空虚竟然因为这样的一句话而被放大，想要他，想感受他，想与他融为一体的心情瞬间变得迫切，“0062，Kongphop，进来，执行。”红着脸的Arthit用软糯的声音诉说着这样正经又放荡的命令，末了还用唇语又说了什么。

Kongphop伴随着Arthit的命令，缓缓的将自己的肉刃挤进了对方还未成功扩张的小穴，在看到Arthit脸上明显因疼痛皱起的五官，他拼命的让自己在刚进入三分之一时便停了下来。

感受到Kongphop的停顿，Arthit疑惑的看着他，将刚才那句唇语加上奶萌的嗓音撒娇似的说出了口，“老公……”

瞬间，巨大的疼痛堵住了Arthit所有的语言。他的这句话让本就已经被欲望折磨的快要疯掉的Kongphop那仅存的一丝理智瞬间灰飞烟灭。

Kongphop再也忍受不了欲望的折磨。他双手托着Arthit的臀瓣，放肆的揉捏并向两边掰扯，伴随着腰部的用力，肉棒每一次都更加努力的顶向Arthit肠道深处。肉体撞击的声音因为浴室的缘故而引起了回响，更增添了几分旖旎的气氛。

被侵入到最深处的Arthit努力承接着恋人沉重的撞击，他尽量放松自己的后穴，让自己跟Kongphop都能好受些，嘴里除了单音节的呻吟声，一个完整的词语都组织不起来。

“暖暖…你怎么能…这么…美……”伴随着撞击的节奏，Kongphop言语也没有停下。

“Kong…你…轻一点……啊……”这种双脚离地被架空起来的不安感，让Arthit只能依靠身前的人，后穴被Kongphop持续的撞击已经变得柔软而放松，但紧致的内部还是能清楚的描绘出那人的形状。

Kongphop看着对面Arthit因为自己而意乱情迷的表情，耳边充斥着那甜蜜诱人的呻吟，内心的征服欲和占有欲被狠狠的满足。“暖暖刚才叫我什么？”Kongphop挑眉看向神志不清的Arthit，“我想听……”

“就…叫…Kong……啊……别……”被持续的撞击折腾的Arthit只能断断续续的吐出只言片语。

“不是这个，之前那句！”Kongphop嘴里继续说着，下身在撞击的过程中好像顶到了Arthit体内的某个点。满意的听到Arthit的声音瞬间变高，Kongphop受到鼓励一样的对着那个凸起开始发动了进攻。

“啊！”Arthit躲避着Kongphop追寻过来的视线，后穴被填满，体内那个敏感的点也被对方所控制住，他知道Kongphop所说的是什么，说出口的时候没觉得什么，但是现在被小狼狗要求着再这么说就怎么都张不开嘴。身体上的快感和心理上的羞耻感让Arthit的肉茎再次抬起了头。

“暖暖，我是你的谁呢？”Kongphop循循善诱着，下身加快了撞击的速度。

“不…嗯…Kong…等下…嗯…停…啊…Kong…等…啊…放我…嗯…下来…啊…Kong……”双脚长时间离地让Arthit仅仅是维持身体平衡就已经很艰难了，Kongphop突然加快的速度和加大的幅度，让只有身后墙壁和身前Kongphop肩膀上两个支撑点的Arthit感觉自己就要摔下来了。

“暖暖，我是你的谁？”Kongphop并没有放过Arthit，固执的等着这个答案。他托在Arthit臀部的双手当然不会让恋人摔下来，但是时间太长胳膊确实有些酸，不过为了再次从Arthit口中听到那样甜蜜的称呼，他可以等。

Arthit终于是妥协了，Kongphop如愿听到了他伴有奶音的呼唤：“老公…老公…放我…下来…老公…求你……”

如愿的Kongphop也不再为难他，缓缓的让Arthit的双脚落到了地面上。但是毕竟身体悬空了一段时间，双脚落下的时候Arthit还是腿软得差点摔倒，还好Kongphop双手环抱着他，阻止了他与地面的亲密接触。因为双方姿势的变化，原本深埋在Arthit身体里Kongphop的肉棒也随之滑出体外，在即将离开的时候，Kongphop明显感受到Arthit后穴下意识不舍的紧缩了一下。

Arthit好不容易靠自己的力量稳住了身体，就听见Kongphop在耳边吹着热气对自己说：“暖暖你后背又脏了呢。”

“你混蛋！还不都是因为你！”Arthit瞪了Kongphop一眼，但是声音出口却根本就没有一丝威严，浓浓的撒娇意味让Kongphop勾起了嘴角。

“好，都怪我，那我负责给暖暖洗好不好？”Kongphop的话听上去好像真的在反省，但是顺势将Arthit转过身的动作却丝毫没有犹豫。

没等Arthit反应过来，花洒就已经被打开，温热的水冲刷着刚才在因为抵在墙上而变凉的后背，身体也随之软了下来。

Kongphop的手指顺着Arthit的脊椎轻抚着，从上到下，再次停留在诱人的穴口。由于刚才的抽查而放松的穴口缓缓的收缩着，Kongphop一手压下Arthit的腰好让他的臀部翘起，一手扶着自己的肉棒对准穴口就挺了进去。

一切都发生在Arthit恍惚之间，甚至在被进入时连发出的那声舒服的呻吟也是凭借着本能。反应过来的Arthit已经被Kongphop压在了墙上，除了双手支撑保持脸和墙的距离以外什么都做不了。罢了，就随他吧。

“暖暖不理我了么？”Kongphop委屈的说道，“我好想听暖暖叫我。”说完双手扶住Arthit的腰，就开始新一轮的加速抽插。

体内的敏感点被反复摩擦，双腿悬空时就被操弄的挺立起来的肉茎更加的胀痛，如果不是因为花洒开着，都可以看到从铃口溢出的前液。然而身后人快速的冲击让他根本腾不出手去安抚自己的分身，心痒难耐的Arthit只能求饶般的顺从了Kongphop的要求，伴随着呻吟，一声声“老公”也脱口而出。

Kongphop心满意足的享受着这个称呼，双手再次抚上Arthit胸前因为兴奋而挺立的嫣红，同时低下身子伸出舌头顺着脊椎开始游走。

后背、胸口和小穴三处刺激让Arthit忍不住配合起Kongphop的节奏，臀部在Kongphop挺进的时候向后以方便肉刃进入的更深，“好深…老公…好深…啊……”淫荡的话语也越过大脑脱口而出。

看着这样的Arthit，Kongphop更是加快了抽插的速度，引得Arthit又一阵惊呼。由于花洒上的水流经两人结合处，肉体撞击的声音比平日里更加的响亮。感受到Arthit的肠道也在不断收缩，Kongphop的速度越来越快，每一次都顶在Arthit那敏感的与前列腺只有一道肠壁之隔的敏感点上。

Arthit嘴上喊着：“太快了……老公……要坏掉了……停啊……老公……求你……”身体却已经配合着Kongphop越来越快的节奏。终于他感受到Kongphop在他身后颤抖，在体内的敏感点被喷涌出的液体不断的刺激下，没有借助任何的外力，Arthit就这样被操射了。

Kongphop维持着这个动作从后面紧紧的抱着Arthit，“不论我做了什么，暖暖都不要离开我。”语气里带上了浓浓的哀伤，如果不是还能感受到身体里那根东西，Arthit根本无法想象这就是刚才那个对自己为所欲为的人。

抚上身后人紧搂自己的手，Arthit说道：“我不会离开你的，傻子。”我不想离开你啊。


End file.
